Una junta de la OEA
by Vismur
Summary: !Feliz día de las razas! - ¿Como es una junta de la OEA"


_Hola chicas y chicos, ¡Feliz día de la raza!, por poquito y se me olvida pero es que lo exámenes me traían de cabeza, reprobé (llorando), bueno no importa espero que os guste este pequeño fic a conmemoración de este día._

- dialogo –

"_Otro lugar"_

-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-

**Una junta de la OEA**

- ¡Cállense! – por octava vez en a juna, Alemania gritaba exasperado - ¡Este es el último día de la reunión! ¡Y no hemos hecho nada!

- Alemania tiene razón-aru – respondió China, esta situación siempre era tan cansina.

- Por favor acaba con esta junta, no llegaremos a ningún lado – intervino Francia.

- Por favor Alemania – Italia llamo su atención - ¡Quiero pasta!

- Bien, esta junta se acaba –dijo resignado Alemania, pero antes de que alguien se fuera, alguien se paro.

- ¡Anuncio! – Estados Unidos grito, todos se que quedaron viendo con cara de `No ves que ya nos queremos ir´ - a todos los países de América se les anuncia que tenemos junta de la OEA, la semana que viene – 35 suspiros lastimeros se escucharon.

- Ya sabemos – murmuro Paraguay.

- ¡Ah que bien! ¿Me pueden decir donde era?, es que a lo busque y no lo encuentro – aunque pareciera raro, saco un mapa del continente americano, aunque claro, los nombres originales habían sido rayados, pero en su lugar se encontraban algunas notas, alguien por ahí alcanzo a leer abajo del país, `patio trasero´.

- Maldito gringo – murmuro alguien cabreado.

- ¡Idiota!, es en Antigua y Barbuda – contesto Cuba.

- Por eso, ¿Dónde queda? – siguió mirando el mapa.

- Mejor vete con tu hermano y evitamos la jaqueca grupal respondió Venezuela.

- Huy que genio, ya cásate – murmuro el estadounidense.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – el venezolano se enojo.

- Opino lo mismo – y salió corriendo, su comentario incito a su vecino a perseguirle.

No había nada mejor que beber un buen licor, después del caos reinado en la conferencia.

- Una junta de la OEA – murmuro Francia, aun un poco incrédulo, le parecía tan irreal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto curioso ante lo dicho el ingles, que estaba a su lado, desde que se había enterado de la dichosa junta, el francés parecía pensativo.

- Bueno, si nuestras juntas son siempre un caos, como seria solamente ellos - recalco el país de amor.

- Sin nadie que calle a Estados Unidos, me compadezco de los pobres que estarán con él – murmuro Inglaterra, ya se imaginaba a los demás americanos durmiéndose o desesperados.

- Es cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad de cómo hacen una junta mis niños – se metió a la conversación España.

- Yo también, mi pequeño Brasil – Portugal sin ningún reparo también se metió.

- Si tan solo pudiéramos espiarlos – daba una idea Japón, parecía realmente que muchos estaban interesados en esta junta.

- Pues que yo sepa – interrumpió Francia – tenemos justo aquí a alguien que podría hacerlo – y abrazo por los hombros al ingles.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? – pegunto alterado, mas por el abrazo que por el comentario.

- Oh vamos, tienes tecnología espía ¿Qué James Bond no es de tu país? – le pregunto guiñando un ojo, el susodicho se sonrojo se sobremanera.

- Esta bien – después de medítalo un poco – pero solo lo hare por que yo también tengo curiosidad.

El ansiado día llego, muchos europeos y algunos asiáticos se habían enterado de plan espía, y también querían saber, habían rentado el edifico enfrente del edificio de conferencias, preparado una sala especial, con bastante facilidad habían instalado cámaras el día anterior.

El primer país que entro al recinto, fue el anfitrión, Antigua y Barbuda, país que empezó a colocar banderitas y nombres en la gran mesa, dando el lugar correspondiente a cada país, él por supuesto estaba a la cabeza.

- ¡Hey ya llegamos! – corrió ante su primo Haití, quien venia acompañado de Republica dominica, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Bahamas, Barbados, Dominica, Granada, Jamaica, Santa Lucia, Trinidad y Tobago, San Vicente y las granaditas y Saint Kitts Nevis, todos los países que eran islas.

- Llegan temprano – saludo a cada uno de sus primos.

- ¡Ya llego el hero! - el rubio dolor de cabeza de muchos, entro al recinto, acompañado de Canadá y México, Norteamérica.

- Así que viniste – murmuro Cuba preparando sus puños.

- Por supuesto comunista – buscando algo en el bolsillo.

- Ustedes dos, no se peleen – regaño Canadá, ambos le vieron con un puchero, la mirada asesina de Canadá era temible.

" – _Yo no sabia que podía hacer eso – le dijo España a Francia, que aunque no estaba enfrente también le daba pavor, cosa interesante tendría que descubrir hoy."_

- Pero aun no acabamos nuestra pelea anterior – se excuso su hermano.

- Cuando acabe la junta, ahora no – dio como una orden.

- Si mami - y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

- Ya llego por quien lloraban – Guatemala, Belice, El salvador, Panamá, Costa Rica, Honduras, Nicaragua, Centroamérica

- ¡Argentina! ¡Suela! – grito una voz fuera de la puerta.

- Pero yo no fui, ¡Fue la mano de Dios! – grito el argentino.

- Si como no… - se escucha un fuerte golpe y se ve entrar violentamente al argentino por la puerta, quedando en el suelo adolorido, Chile entro por la puerta junto a Bolivia, Brasil, Colombia, Ecuador, Guyana, Paraguay, Perú, Surinam, Uruguay y Venezuela, contando a Argentina en el suelo, Sudamérica.

La paz no duro mucho, cuando ya había un desorden, peleas por aquí, acosos por allá, propuestas de matrimonio acá.

"_- Es como lo habíamos pronosticado – menciono Francia_

_- Así parece – los chismosos, veían exactamente lo mismo que hacían en las reuniones de la ONU, solo que el lugar de 180 países, solo eran 36, pronto una alarma sonó, cada país de la junta saco su celular, apago el dichoso ruido, y se sentaron en sus lugares con calma. Ante esto los europeos y asiáticos se extrañaron"_

- Muy bien, ¡Bienvenidos a la junta de la OEA que se celebra en Antigua y Barbuda! – celebro el anfitrión – como se que no ha faltado nadie, me di la libertad de ponerles asistencia a todos de antemano, así que inmediatamente empezaremos – todos aplaudieron, Antigua y Barbuda saco una lista – lo primero efemérides, cada país presente dirá las efemérides del día de hoy.

"_Los espías se quedaron en blanco, cada americano se levanto y mencionaba datos importantes que habían sucedido, aunque eso no era lo que les extrañaba, sino que lo hacían con calma y estaban atentos"_

- Gracias, pero lo más relevante a nivel continental es que hoy, 12 de octubre hace cientos de años, se descubrió América, ¡Feliz día de la raza! (1) – todos aplaudieron, emocionados.

"_- ah –el español se exalto._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su amigo francés._

_- Olvide que hoy era día de la raza, mi jefe me va a matar – murmuro"_

- Así que ya saben, acabemos esto rápido y cada quien a su casa o nos vamos a la playa a festejar – todos asintieron –siguiendo con la lista, Ecuador – se viro para verlo - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Estaré bien – respondió afable.

- Eso es bueno, Haití y Chile ¿Cómo siguen? – pegunto a los mas afectados a principios del año.

- Yo estoy mejorando – respondió con una dulce sonrisa, pero al instante se opaco su rostro – y volveré a usar mis muñecos – y saco un muñeco de vudú con una prenda en el cuello mientras le encajaba alfileres de forma sádica. Ningún americano parecía afectado por tal demostración.

"- _Que miedo – dijo el francés – y yo que pensé que Inglaterra daba miedo._

_- Incluso da mas miedo que Rusia – murmuro China"_

- Yo estaré bien – respondió Chile.

-Hablando de este tipo de situaciones, todos los países de la costa del pacifico deben estar alertas, la probabilidad de terremoto aumento un porciento – Estados Unidos estaba calmado, dando información verdadera y útil.

"_- Maldito Yanqui, no entiendo por que dice semejantes estupideces acá y ahí se pone serio – dijo molesto Inglaterra._

_- Creo saber – menciono Japón – después de todo, ahí también le afecta"_

- Gracias, otro asunto, México, engordaste – miro acusadoramente a la chica.

- ¡No!, no estoy gorda, estoy fuertecita – se tapo la cara.

- Pues será el sereno, pero se supone que te pondrías a dieta – le reprocho Argentina, la mexicana estaba en una esquina con un aura negra.

La situación se seguía desarrollando con calma, hasta que volvió a sonar la alarma.

- ¡Hora de comer! – anuncio Haití alegre.

- Chicos, cada quien saque lo que trajo y póngalo en la mesa, no se olviden de guardar sus papeles – cada país saco un alimento hecho por él, y lo puso en la mesa, aunque el anfitrión había llevado un poco de las delicias de mar.

- Oye hermana ¿y eso? - le pegunto Uruguay a Paraguay, al notar un paquete que claramente decía `hecho en China´.

- No alcance a cocinar, ¿Lo quieren o no? – menciono un poco molesta.

- Vale pues, ponlo en la mesa – toda la comida de todos los países estaba en la mesa incluso habían puesto un mantel.

- Antes de empezar – Antigua y Barbuda llamo a todos, mientras Santa Lucia y San Vicente traían consigo una caja de cartón, la colocaron cuidadosamente al lado del anfitrión – aquí esta el recuerdo de este año – y mostro un plato con escudo de la OEA al centro, el nombre del país anfitrión con el año en una esquina y el nombre del país y su bandera en la otra.

- Te quedaron bonitos – menciono Guatemala, inmediatamente todos recogieron sus platos.

- Ahora si, tienen un minuto para pedir gracias, los que no tienen la costumbre, esperan un minuto, y avoracense – termino, algunos empezaron a pedir gracias, mientras lo que quedaban contaban el tiempo para meter el colmillo.

Así que al terminar cada quien intentaba ganar algo de la comida, utilizando sus recién nuevos platos, que con la comida lucían mas, ya hecha la repartición, se sentaron en su lugares disfrutando el sabor de toda América.

- Como ya prácticamente acabamos ¿Que hacemos? – pregunto Dominica metiéndose un camarón empanizado a la boca.

- Alguna propuesta interesante para el bien del continente – sugirió Surinam, comiéndose la comida china, él se la había ganado.

- Propongo que Europa practique el deporte extremo de conejos, y así pueble de nuevo su tierra – sugirió Argentina comiéndose un picaron (3) que había preparado Perú.

- ¡No digas eso en la mesa! – le recrimino Chile.

"_- ¿Deporte extremo de conejos? – menciono Inglaterra, todos vieron a Francia acusadoramente._

_- Yo no le enseñe eso – dijo el francés en su defensa._

_- Eres un pervertidor de menores – señalo España"_

- Pero es cierto, si tuvieran mas gente joven, no se verían tan viejos, ve a China y esta como si tuviera nuestra edad y nos supera – menciono el argentino.

- En parte es cierto, pero eso es asunto europeo, estamos en América – menciono Brasil.

- No te preocupes, se los diré en la próxima reunión – señalo el héroe, Estados Unidos de América.

"_Los europeos vieron esto un problema, al menos sabían que en la próxima reunión hablarían de natalidad"_

- Hablando de eso – el estadunidense parecía acodarse de algo - ¿Cómo esta nuestro pan de conquista mundial? Llevamos 40 años en eso, y aun no lo hemos acabado – pegunto muy quitado de la pena.

"_Todos los que estaban helados ante tal pregunta, jamás se hubieran imaginado que podían ocultar esta clase de juntas, todos estaban a la expectativa, y ante la seriedad de los americanos, no pudieron mas que tragar saliva"_

- Es cierto, deja lo saco – menciono Antigua y Barbuda, mientras ponía un mapa del mundo por la mesa de conferencias, quitando todos los contenedores de alimentos.

- Hace 6 meses, el asunto quedo que la alianza dorada - viendo a Estados Unidos y sus seguidores - tenía el 25 porciento del mundo, mientras que el "eje del bien" - viendo a Cuba y sus amigos – tenían el 20 porciento del mundo, los neutrales eran invadidos o se les obligaba a escoger un bando – término de resumir la sesión anterior Colombia, mientras sus primos ponían los monitos del juego.

Juego.

"_- ¡Malditos críos, que susto nos han dado! – dijo Romano intentando calmar su corazón._

_- Estoy de acuerdo – menciono el francés, el continente unido, jamás será vencido"._

Así traspaso el tiempo, hasta que sus jefes salieron, y podían retirarse.

- Nos vemos todos en 6 meses el 14 de Abril (2) en Jamaica – dijo el siguiente anfitrión.

- Entonces chicos ¿Qué hacemos? ¿A casa o nos vamos a la playa? – pregunto el anfitrión, los chicos parecían cansados, pero portarse bien era cansado, y podían volver a ser los desastrosos jóvenes que eran.

- ¡Fiesta en la playa!

FIN

Si tan solo lo supieran los europeos,

Que solo dos veces por año se llevaban bien.

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

_(1) 12 de octubre Día de la raza, evento donde se señala el día en que los españoles llegaron al continente (una isla), y que quedo documentado, hay aportes que dicen que antes llegaron también otras culturas._

_(2) 14 de abril. Día de las Américas, celebración con símbolo de soberanía y unión._

_Según mi imaginación, la junta se la OEA, se hace cada seis meses, exactamente en estos días, para evitar peleas, ya que por lo general, los países americanos están mas alegres._

_(3) Picarones. Son un postre peruano en forma de anillos hecho con masa de harina de trigo mezclada con zapallo y en ocasiones camote_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo, ¡feliz día de la raza!._


End file.
